1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to animal traps, and more specifically to a magnetic, air tight, trap assembly capable of converting any enclosure into an animal entrapment vehicle. If the enclosure is air tight then an asphyxiating animal trap is created.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The prior art relating to animal traps, especially device that catch rodents, are numerous and varied, but none have adequately addressed the problems presented by our modern and sophisticated society. The most popular and widely used trap is the well-known spring mouse trap, it is cheap enough to be disposable, and very effective; unfortunately the dead mouse must be dealt with, it must be seen. In our refined environment many people find it offensive to view a mouse that has been killed, incapacitated, or multilated by the spring trap.
Prior art, Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,883, offers a magnetically sealable enclosure that dispatches and hides it's catch, but in order to accomplish this air tight trap a number of precision parts are needed. The present invention is air tight while employing only the most basic parts and entrapment methodology.
Another prior art, Spiller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,523, is extremely simple, and with only two parts very economical to manufacture. Unfortunately as it is presently being marketed it is not air tight, consequently the trap with the mouse alive inside must be dealt with. This trap's design does not appear to be conducive to an air tight seal. The type of individual interested in purchasing a mouse trap that effectively eliminates the mental and physical problems associated with dispatching a mouse would not want the anguish of disposing of a live mouse.
The present invention, with its sealed air holes, allows the user three methods of rodent disposal. First, simply throw the trap and the dead, suffocated mouse away. Second, dispose of the dead, suffocated mouse, and reuse the trap. Third, with the optional sealed air holes opened, simply let the live mouse free outside.
The present invention presents an animal trap that is humane to use, economical to manufacture, and gives optional methods of dealing with the trapped rodent. The invention can asphyxiate a mouse by magnetically sealing any air tight enclosure where it is employed. The invention and the mouse can be disposed of without ever having to see the victim of its efficiency. The invention is of simple design with only one moving part.